


Blood Stained Lullaby

by Jinxes



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man<br/>The song featured in this does not belong to me it belongs rightfully to,Tamara Minaoui, you can find this song on youtube with the name of Cutters Lullaby.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blood Stained Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man  
> The song featured in this does not belong to me it belongs rightfully to,Tamara Minaoui, you can find this song on youtube with the name of Cutters Lullaby.

A sharp pointed candle dug deeper into his stomach. His screams ignored, hopelessness grew inside, and he just wanted it to stop. She giggled as he squirmed under her deadly gaze; she loved to play with her ‘dolls’. Dressing, feeding and bathing, the normal necessities for everyday doll care. Then there was play time; the most fun part, stabbing, dismembering and killing them. Blood from her newest toy soaked her white gothic Lolita dress she wore, making it cling to her feminine yet childish figure.

 

Desperation clouded his mind, his judgment of how to get out dispersed into thin air. “Please stop! I’m begging you, I’ll do anything!” the bloodied and broken man cried out, not caring anymore. His loyalty to the Black Order no longer important, he just wanted to live! “Aw, begging already? We’ve only been at it for barely a week, kids have lasted longer.” Her voice dripped with sadistic intent, like venom from a cobra. Shock was evident in his bloodshot eyes; he couldn’t register that this- this MONSTER has done this to children before!

 

He looked at the clearly demented girl. Her short, purple hair was spiked up. Black crosses lined her forehead, and her golden eyes were wide with evil amusement, her ash gray skin made all her looks blend perfectly together in an almost devilish way. She was a Noah, so alike to the devil, to him at least. He studied her clothing for the first time, her white gothic Lolita dress reached about her knees. The top clung tightly to her chest and had black bows, starting from the bottom of her breast to the start of her hips bones. Gray lace was stitched on, going from the inside of her left shoulder to the right. The straps that were on her shoulders keeping the dress on her small figure were also black in color. A little down from the last raven colored bow, was the beginning of the dress, were it fanned out from her legs. The ending of the dress had black, and gray lines across it, finally the design on the dress was the most peculiar, it had dark as night, the suits on playing cards, he seen the Noah tykii have with him all the time, the order was spade, club, spade. Club and so on.

 

“W-what!?” he fumbled with the word as it fell out of his mouth. He turned his head to the side, away from his soon-to-be murderer, a forlorn look crossed his face as he took in every detail of the place he was being held in. Purple shadows crept up the walls, pink circles swirled on the ground. Various furniture was placed in the room for whatever reason, ranging from overturned couches and chairs. A TV was against a wall which had what looked like a skeleton that you’d find in a Halloween store draped on it. Curious now, he peered closer at it, a few of the bones were cracked and rotten and seemingly dried blood coated its entire figure. It dawned on him that it was real; he would have been shocked if the corpse was plastic, and he expected no less from the demented Noah.

 

He continued his assessment of the room; finally there was something that freaked him out. Up on the ceiling he noticed there were about thirty ropes attached to nails. Now, it doesn’t seem all that weird or scary but the ropes were all hangman nooses and around each loop there was a head, mouth still open in a silent scream. Every one of their eyelids had been cut off, being forced to watch future scenes like his with the wide terrified look they held. Crimson liquid dripped occasionally from some of the newer beheaded, others had dried up and the skin flecked out, most though were just skulls with one or two eye balls dangled from the sockets. His stomach that was bleeding profusely still felt as if it was about to explode from the vomit that was dormant in it.

 

He gagged and swallowed some puke that had come up, his eyes closed tightly, he hoped if he opened them again he would at least see something that wouldn’t send him over the edge. He cracked one eye lid open and settled on a pink princess table with four stool chairs, two on each side. Little ‘dolls’ three girls and one boy sat in them, all had their head down and hands clasped around Chinese tea cups. Every doll had at least something wrong with it, like for example the first little girl, one with blonde hair and blue eye’s had stitches across her back neck. The pressure from the bowed head had put a strain on the wires and they were being pulled and stretched apart, giving a clear view that the feather stuffed dolls at first glance were just stuffed children.

 

To sum up the room in a sentence, it would go something like this; a childish room that was decorated by Chucky or better yet, Freddy Kruger. Finally he gave in and puked his guts out, once he was finished he lay back on his back, his left arm reached outwards and his right strewn across his abdomen. Demonic laughter rang through the room, “Don’t like my room? I decorated it myself, with help of course.” He almost forgot were he was for a second; all he did was gaze up at her, blue orbs locked onto gold ones. He finally broke, there was nothing he could do, begging didn’t work, fighting neither, what else could he have done. There was only one thing he could try, the blood loss and fatigue made him delirious, he said the one thing that in his mind made sense. 

 

“why can’t we be friends?”, silence filled the room, a cracked smile spread out on her face as she leaned down close enough to feel her breath on his lips, another purple and blue candle clutched in her hand. “We are friends, and that’s why I have to kill you!” the hand plunged the candle into his forehead, and that was the end of that play toy. She dragged the body of her once new play toy out to the butler so he could fix him up and be used for decoration. Noah stood in the middle of the room, the blood on her dress dripped off an onto the floor, pooled around her feet. She opened her mouth and began to sing her lullaby, the one her mother use to sing to her at bedtime. 

 

Go to sleep and close your eyes,  
And dream of broken butterflies  
That tore their wings against a thorn  
You know the pain that they have endured

 

Silver metal shine so bright  
Scarlet blood that feels so right.  
Dream of that blood trickling down,  
And wake up just before you drown.

 

The moonlight shining off your tears  
As you bleed out your worst fears.  
So tonight when you start to cry  
Whisper the cutters lullaby.

 

Hushabye baby, you're almost dead,  
You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red.  
Your family hates you, your friends let you bleed  
Sleep tight with a knife, ‘cause it’s all that you need.

 

Rockabye baby, broken and scarred,  
You didn't know life would be this hard.  
Time to end the pain you hid so well  
And down you'll come baby, straight back to hell


End file.
